deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bendy vs Skitzo
Skitzo vs Bendy.png|Christian Higdon|linktext=Christian Higdon Description C0MICK vs TheMeatly. Two killer cartoons from social media collide as Skitzo the Bear meets and dances the dance of life with Bendy the Ink Demon. Who will escape with their lives? Interlude Wiz: When you think of killer cartoons, what do you think of? Perhaps a viral internet sensation or a darker, lesser known monster lurking in the crowd. Boomstick: And these two are the top of their game! Skitzo, the killer bear! Wiz: And Bendy, the dancing demon! Now, we son't be using any feats of him killing Popeye, Mickey, etc. since that'd be crossover AND non-canon scaling. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'M BOOMSTICK! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armours, and suits to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Skitzo Boomstick: Hey, Wiz! What happens when you mix Mickey Mouse with Freddy Fazbear? Wiz: sighs What happens? Boomstick: You get this guy right here! Skitzo the Bear, a haunted family picture! Wiz: I doubt that. Skitzo was a cartoon made in the 20s that was considerably haunted. In canon, it says here that Skitzo was evil, and that his cartoons had to be burned as soon as possible. And so they did, sending the bear straight down to Hell, where he ponders to this day. Boomstick: Wooow. That's dark. Anyways, Skitzo has many abilities. He can summon fire, teleport, twist his neck, summon tendrils from his body and mouth and even ABSORB things into his being. He can also turn into an inky substance to move around. Wiz: But that isn't all. Skitzo is a Sun Bear, meaning he can run up to 48kph! That's 30mph! Boomstick: He's also incredibly strong, as shown where he was able to kill an elephant and bust down a door like Jason f**king Voorhees. Wiz, calculation please. Wiz: Sure. To fragment a wooden door, you’d need to realize that the average door is 203.2 cm tall, 91.44 cm wide, and 3.334 cm thick. So that means Skitzo must have the force of over 516644.24 Joules to even 1136121.74 Joules. Skitzo is able to take a beating too, as he's superior to grizzly bears, which are able to take and walk off hits from cars. Boomstick: Wiz, calculation. Now. Wiz: On it. The grizzly bear can take up to 60mph. That’s up to 26.8224 m/s at best. So 0.5(1500) * 26.8224^2 = 539,580.85632 joules, or 529 kilojoules. Boomstick: WOOOOAH! That’s impressive! So basically, Skitzo could totally take being hit by wood. Suck it, Shredder. Wiz: Though, Skitzo isn't perfect. He can still be banished to Hell and despite his demonic heritage, he cannot heal up. Still, Skitzo is one force of nature who won't mind slaughtering anything in his way if it comes between him and his next victim. Boomstick: Hey, Wiz. Could I own a pet sun bear one day? Wiz: If it’s this one? No way, Boomstick. Skitzo: FRESH DOG ON THE WAY. Bendy Wiz: A darker time was approaching. Cartoons were being made left and right to compete with each-other in a race through time. One of these cartoons was haunted, though. It was grim, dark, evil, yet somehow it had a sunny facade. Boomstick: And who other to show how dark this was than a cartoon version of THE DEVIL HIMSELF, Bendy. Wiz: I wouldn't call him that. Anyways, soon enough, something bad happened as Bendy was somewhat able to come to life. What went down afterwards is unknown, and it's presumable best not to know. Boomstick: BUT ENOUGH OF THE BORING BACKSTORY STUFF! Bendy can paint entire rooms with ink just by being present, short-range teleportation, and Bendy is also completely immune to physical attacks, only being able to be hurt by some other liquid based attacks. Wiz: He can also create Searchers. Boomstick: Uuuuuh, what? A Searcher? Wiz: Yes. One of these, to be specific. shows a clip of a Searcher popping outta nowhere Boomstick: BWAH! Holy CRAP! No wonder nobody came through to this place in 30 years! Wiz: Though, then there's his Beast form. Beast Bendy is stronger than Boris, an ink creature that can send cracks throughout entire stone floors in a single punch. The floor was roughly sixteen yards wide, and assuming a concrete composition, the force needed to crack the floor as severely as it was cracked is thirty-one thousand five hundred and six pounds of force or fifteen and a half tons. Boomstick: HOLY HELL! What is this thing allergic to then? Peanuts? Wiz: Actually, if shown a tape that reveals that Bendy's series is overwith, he will then vanish in a puff of light. Even with all that, Bendy is still something to be feared. Boomstick: Uuuuuuuuh, ooookay? Bendy: ..... Fight Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it’s time to settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! The Screams of Bleeding Dawn It was a dark night. The rain boomed down, thunder struck the floor as it zoomed in onto an abandoned building. Inside the building was a chase. A scream rang out into the night, as blood seeped through the creaks and vents. A little girl, her left arm taken off, ran away from a monster. The monster was made of ink. He had half his face and his eyes covered up by ink and wore a bow tie. He was lanky, around 6 to 7 ft in height. It lumbered towards her, holding out its hand and shedding ink everywhere he stepped. This monster was the ink demon known as Bendy. Meanwhile, something lurked in the dark...something evil. The little girl sensed its presence and took a sharp turn. Bendy was confused as she ran into the darkness. Bendy couldn’t tell where she went, but could sniff her blood out and followed her soon after. Then, Bendy heard something in the vents, rumbling across as it left dents in the metal floors above. Bendy was confused by this, ditched the chase, and investigated what could’ve caused this. Then, a shrill shrieking sound was heard. The little girl was dead, and Bendy knew it. How? He knew due to the gurgling sounds. It was like she was choking on her own blood, and he was right. Bendy saw her corpse, her stomach and guts ripped out and blood gushing from her mouth. Her left eye was torn out and her right leg had a bone protruding from it. Looking down at her was the presumed attacker. He stood tall too, ‘round 6 ft in height, he wore white shorts and shoes, with a fluffy white stomach. His eyes had no pupils and he had a grin just like Bendy’s own silly looking smile. This was Skitzo. Bendy was unhappy with this inconvenience, as shown where he got a bit shuddery and steam came out of his ears (if he has any). Skitzo looked up and waved, only to be met with Bendy’s fist slamming into his face. This made him back off a bit, but he roared out, his eyes turning red as he gained sharp teeth. FIGHT! The Classy Creepy Cartoon Clash Skip to 0:30 Skitzo grabbed a knife and slashed Bendy twice, only for the cuts to be healed up. He sliced downwards, cutting Bendy’s head in half, but it only healed up. Bendy then grabbed Skitzo by the neck and socked him in the face three times before pushing him into a wall. Skitzo got up before grabbing Bendy while running, holding him in his arm before busting down the other wall. Bendy slammed his fist into Skitzo's back multiple times, but he was unaffected. Skitzo then head butted Bendy, nearly knocking him out as he then looked and braced for impact. He rammed into another wall, shattering it as Skitzo then lurched onto the ceiling, hiding himself as Bendy got up and then was shocked to see Skitzo gone. He looked around, and heard a roaring noise above him as the bear jumped onto the demon, scratching him over and over again. Bendy just healed up and punted Skitzo off him, before then slamming him onto the floor by his feet. He lifted him up and slammed him onto the floor. Skitzo, groggy and hurt, got up to see an imprint in the floor shaped like him. The two then charged at each-other, locking hands as they tried to push the other and topple them over. Bendy then got an edge and drove Skitzo into the floor, his feet dig into the floor. Skitzo, angry, then bit Bendy’s arm and somehow harmed him. The bear then punched Bendy in the face, before grabbing him by the shoulders and head butting him, giving both a massive headache. Then, Skitzo decided to shift into a dark inky substance himself. He hid in the darkness again. Bendy got up and was agitated. He ran through the place and then went into the darkness. Skitzo was waiting for him. As Bendy lumbered, Skitzo tried to stab him in the back, but Bendy grabbed the knife and bent it, before then scratching Skitzo on his stomach. Skitzo bled out, but didn’t mind this as he opened his mouth and bit Bendy’s hand off, absorbing it into himself. Bendy healed his hand up and used that hand to punch Skitzo in the jaw. He used the other hand to pimp-slap Skitzo, finally knocking him out. Bendy then scratched Skitzo on the eye, letting it bleed. Bendy walked off, but Skitzo slowly got up. Bendy slammed Skitzo's face into his knee, looking on as he fell over again. The bear was getting angry. He got up, but Bendy knocked him down everytime he tried to get up. This was pissing him off. He then got up as Bendy grabbed him and slammed him into a wall. Bendy was mad, but Skitzo was done. His eyes turned red as Bendy choked him. Okay, enough games. As Skitzo was knocked out, Bendy just left him there. Oh, boy, did the ink demon just screw up. Bendy then heard something. A fist being slammed on the floor. The ink demon turned around to see Skitzo. he was bloody, beaten, but he was more angry than hurt. Skitzo's smile turned into a scowl of frustration. The two looked at each-other, both feeling different. While Bendy felt fear, Skitzo was done messing around. Skip to 0:50 Skitzo punched Bendy again, this time shedding some ink off him as the bear threw punches at his face. Hooks, jabs, anything as he then pulled out a knife and stabbed Bendy in the stomach over and over, each time in a new spot. Bendy pushed him off, but Skitzo pushed him and then grabbed him, ramming and slamming through several walls before reaching the outside. Rain boomed down as Skitzo got wet, but he shook it off. He then slammed multiple knives into Bendy's stomach. He slowly absorbed them, but Skitzo then sliced Bendy's face and jabbed his shoulder into it, before then grabbing Bendy by the arm and tearing his arm off. He then ATE the arm, as Bendy healed up. Bendy got smaller and smaller as Skitzo took chunk by chunk. He didn't look like a monster anymore. Bendy looked small, chubby, round, he looked different entirely. Then, soon enough, Skitzo grabbed the miniature Bendy and then started absorbing him by digesting him. Bendy, frightened, lifted his arm out, but Skitzo just digested and merged it into him. STOP MUSIC HERE There was no traces of Bendy left. The terror of the ink demon was over as Skitzo started to laugh. The laugh of nightmares. The reason why kids stayed up at night. He was a true monster, not any of those folk tales. It was over. Skitzo had won. K.O! Verdict Boomstick: Woah, woah, woah, the lesser known guy won? But how!? He can't even regenerate! Wiz: Well, first of all, we need to go over the powers and stats of the characters. Bendy can bust down wood, but Skitzo is no stranger to that. He can bust down doors with no effort and can even kill a full-grown circus elephant. Boomstick: True. But what about the powers? This wasn't really a fight on strength...was it? Wiz: It actually was AND wasn't. Skitzo's greater strength and powers gave him an edge. Skitzo has way more powers as he can twist his head, produce tendrils, summon fire, teleport, and can ABSORB THINGS INTO HIS BEING. Boomstick: I think I get it. But what of the other statistics? Wiz: Well, Bendy was a bit faster. Bendy can dodge gun shots at point-blank range, which are 1,800 miles per hour. Skitzo is a sun bear, meaning he can go over 30 miles per hour. Skitzo can scale to his strength in durability, though, meaning he's also more durable. Boomstick: Yikes! So overall, Skitzo, while not as fast, was stronger and more durable. He also was questionably more intelligent than Bendy. I can't even make up a pun for this, that was just amazing. Wiz: The winner is Skitzo! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019